


Fuck This!

by Littlebuggy15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Halward Pavus, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, You Have Been Warned, cannon racism, different lineages for Pavus, elf old gods, killer lavellen, making my own elf history with cannon elements, mean lavellen, pinning, rouge lavellen, the forgotten gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebuggy15/pseuds/Littlebuggy15
Summary: Refeal Lavellen was not having any of this. Frist the shemlen's place of worship explodes with him inside it, and he survived! Next a green glow in the middle of his fucking palms can close this nice portals to the Fade. Third and most digesting: they name him, Rafeal, as Herald of Andraste! He dosen't even worship elven gods!His not what they wanted, or needed, but Refeal is what they got. Now watch as the Inquisition cleans up after his murder sprees, and stop him from killing every noble who crosses his path.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	Fuck This!

**Author's Note:**

> so i played the game, won, played again with a new inquisitor and made him a bastard. who i love! so in my love i started think and writing and this crap came form my mind. i apparently think cannon is my plaything and if i want to toss it out the window, its going to hit a tree. i will give you warning now: things are going to come fast and not make any sense at first, but come on-the game doesn't make sense at best of times and we all love it. i played around with everything-because this story sounded found and i have never seen this done-if it has please let me know.- and because i pride myself on doing things noone thinks of you have this. all major warnings are tag, so please enjoy and let me know what you think.

_Where the fuck am I?_ Refeal blinked his eyes and saw green. _What?_ Pushing himself to his feet he saw a bright yellowish light, so in his confused stated he walked toward it. That when he heard them, the sound of spiders at that point. If he weren’t dazed, he would have laughed, spiders? After him? He pulled himself up the cliff, and saw the bright light was a female reaching out her hand. Against better judgment Refeal grasped it, and then knew darkness.

There was a pain in his hand when he awoke, but when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing on them except chains. The rouge groaned, _what I do this time?_ For this was not the first time he woke up in chains-but it was the first time he couldn’t remember what he had done. The door opening brought his attention to the two human females walking in. Both looked very angry and mean.

The darker hair women kept talking about why he was here, to explain the mark, which hey who the hell put a green line on his palm? He did not consent to that. Refeal thought it might be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut-so the two ladies don’t kill him.

But that was a bad idea-it seemed like all his ideas were bad lately. The shorter hair woman was probably going to kill him if the red hair didn’t stop her. They kept asking him question-which he answered somewhat- he couldn’t remember a whole lot of what happened.

Which was bugging him, he never got drunk enough to forget shit, and he for sure wouldn’t have been drunk around shemlens. The scary lady was named Cassandra-who was a member of the Chanty-another reason to not piss her off.

He looked around the little camp, people staring at him in distrust-which he was used to- guards walking around a few shemlens staring at the sky. The sky with its nice blue color and a giant hole. _What the fuck?_ There was a giant green hole in the sky. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

Which was when pain so excruciating Refeal fell to his knees. “Every time the breech spreads your mark spreads-and it will kill you.”

As the white head come up the seeker was greeted with a red glare. “I guess you need to take me to that fucking breach.”

And so, the all over Thedas the story of how an elf stopped the breech and was called the “Herald of Andraste”.

In a high tower overlooking the sea sat a handsome man. He watched as some lesser nobles played in the water. He smiled as one of the young women picked up a little toddler and walked her into the sea. A ringed hand rested on his stomach, and pain stabbed his heart.

The man turned his gazed back into his room, now watching as the servants cleaned up the mess he had made. Had had wanted to help, feeling guilty for puking all over the floor and ladies, but they had put their foot down.

The young master was to sit down and rest, it was perfectly normally for him to have morning sickness.

“Dorian.” The young man turned at his name and smile slightly “Hello father. Has there been any sightings of him?”

The older male frowned and shook his head, moving to the seat opposite his heir. “I’m sorry, the last reports we had were a week ago. He was seen getting onto a boat- but we do not know which one or where it was going. I have people looking as dose your mother.”

The altus closed his sliver eyes, a small tear leaving the edge. “I thought he would have been happy. I mean we talked about it, and he said as soon as we wed, we could start trying. This is a gift. Right?”

“Oh, my son. Come here.”

It had been years since Dorian had curled up against his father’s chest, Halward hated that the embrace was out of pain not joy. For his son, his heir, only child, laying on his chest crying-when he should have been sitting next to his mother picking out colors for the nursery. 

Halward Pavus, magister of the Imperium, grandson of the Archon, made a vow. He was going to find the bastard that had fled the capital after impregnated his son.

Refeal hated hills, he hated rams, and he hated that shemlen thought just because he sealed the breach, he would do anything they asked. Refeal hated that they thought right. Cassandra said it would make the common folk like him more and take the inquisition seriously. He hated that it was working, oh if the clan could see him working with shemlen and dwarfs and some self-hating elf mage. The only good thing about the adventure was that he got to kill a whole lot of shemlens-and demons- but the chanty woman didn’t say a word when he shot off arrows.

The elf hummed under his breath, letting Cassandra do the talking, when a shemlen in a white and red robe approached him. The rouge looked up from under his lashes at the dark-skinned woman. “Herald, I am Mother Giselle.” Refeal sneered at the priestess as he stood up, red eyes glaring down at the woman.

Varric stood at the ready, wondering if he would be saving the chanty mother or the angry elf. He never thought he see someone as angry as Broody, but Refeal was a buddle of surprises. The first being his coloring- Varric had never seen an albino elf before, he was amazed that the mother was still talking to the other rouge with those glaring eyes fixed on her- like a rage demon spotting its prey. The second was the elf’s build. While he was lean like all other elves, he was taller than other that Varric had seen. Even Fenirs was shorter than Refeal and he had been the tallest elf the dwarf knew.

_But Broody was a slave most of his life, and all other elves who were Dalish lived in extremely poor conditions._

Maybe Refeal’s clan lived somewhere with plenty of food- or the rouge elf was a gifted in more than one way.

Solas stared at the back of the so called ‘Herald of Andraste’, keeping his face calm on the outside, but inside he was a ball of fur. Lavellan, the clan was named after the elvish god of destruction. The old elf tilted his head and watches as Refeal stomps away from the chanty mother, the seeker rushing after him. The white hair elf’s snarl had his own beast growling.

It seems like the Dread Wolf had more problems than he realized.

Halward sipped his morning tea, Aquinea reading her mail beside him, both enjoying the sea breeze. The two were waiting on their son, both so happy that Dorian had started to feel better, if they ever caught the man responsible, he might end up in a blood ritual. Aquinea smiled to herself, imaging getting rid of two or three noisy bodies and the man who soiled the Pavus’ good name. 

Their joy was brought to an end with a letter, found in the heir’s empty room.

_I have gotten word form Felix. He and his father are in Fereldan._

_He says that he has seen my love there. I’m going._

_I know you two would have said no, so here is the letter. With luck I_

_Have a few days on you. Love you_

_Your son._

Refeal leaned back on the tree bark, watching the camp down below. He had gotten use the seeker, drawf, and elf mage-but this was the first night have the new-he shudder just thinking about it- _companies._ Sera was loud and, in your face, if not for the fact she hated anything elfish they might have gotten on. Blackwall was ok-but his gut was telling him the shemlen was holding back. Vivienne, he just didn’t get her- killing a man in her own house for a slight against an elf- and her uptightness made him just want to curse in front of her until she lost it. Iron Bull, now there Refeal was on the fence. The Qunari seemed nice, but being a spy, he could play any role, just have to see how this goes.

He looked up at the sky, in the morning they would reach Redcliff, and the mages hiding within. His red eyes locked on the moon; something was going to happen tomorrow.

Tevinter.

Refeal’s lip had been pulled up in a snarl, showing his teeth since entering the gate. His words were just growls, everything about this fucked up mess was getting to him.

He walked behind the group as they made their way to the chanty, he didn’t like just walking into a trap, but he had to admit he didn’t want a group of mages in Tevinter hands.

The sounds of fighting reached his ears before anyone else- and he had to hide his disgust- and rushed off. He needed to hit-kill-something.

Red eyes tock in the mage fighting off a demon before he was pulling his arrows out. As he was closing the rift, he felt someone come close- it had to be one of the new traveling partners-for the other had learned to never come near him. He turned to snarl at them, meeting silver eyes wide with amazement.

“That is amazing. Fascinating.” His deep silky voice rushed over the elf’s ears, and the rouge just stood there wide eyed.

The lovely dark-skinned man just kept talking, until the mage from the bar came in. 

“why the fuck would he want me?”

“You did survive the blast. Maybe that’s why?”

“This just keeps getting more fucked up.”

His group was not be helpful as they kept asking question the Tevinter’s didn’t have answers too. It lasted until the one called Dorian put a hand to his stomach and the one called Felix grasped his arms. “we need to go. Lets us know when you come up with a plan.”

And with that the mages were gone.

It wasn’t until later siting on the top of Haven’s chanty did Refeal realize he never thought about the two as shemlens.

The decision to go to Redcliff castle was an easy one, and he like that his council was with him-expect Cassandra. He needed to figure out a way to get her off the council. The doors slammed open and the pretty mage walked in. “if you are going, I’m coming with you.”

Something inside him howled no- the mage needed to be far from danger as possible, but he shoved it away. The white hair elf nodded his head.

Ending up in the future wasn’t as big of a shock, after the last few months he just learned to roll with it. What was a shock was Dorian pulling off his clothes after taking care of the two guards. Was the mage horny, and willing to let an elf fuck him? The very idea had Refeal’s legging getting tight-oh he so hopes the other man tock off his pants and give a peck of that tight little-belly?

Dorian’s hands were green with healing magic and set on his stomach, the elf growled low in his throat. “are you hurt? where were you hit?”

Sliver eyes flashed up to red eyes. “I’m not hurt, just checking.” “Fucking checking what?”

White teeth bit dark lips. “My baby.”

Dorian watched as the elf paced back and forth, they needed to hurry but the angry elf had the key and wasn’t looking to use it just yet.

“Why the fuck would you come here pregnant? No don’t answer that! Its because you have to be stupid!”

“Oh, my word! You sound just like Felix.” The elf went still, his face blank. Then in a near whisper “is he the father?” the mage snorted “no, even if Felix was inclined that way, we see each other as brothers.”

The tall elf’s shoulders went down, and he resumed his pacing. Dorian bit his lips, he really believed he loved Achillie, but they way his heart raced at the sight of the elf said differently.

The altus was pulled up toward said elf, his feet just barley staying on the ground. “why did you come here?”

“I was told that the father of my baby was here. By the time I made it he was gone, and I saw what Alexius was doing. I couldn’t leave and let mages be enslaved by people who would go against my vecvectevs.”

Refeal let him go and moved to the door. “You stay behind me and do not wonder off.”

Dorian sighed, at least the elf had a nice butt.

**Author's Note:**

> vecvectevs-latvian for great grand father.  
> i wasn't planning on posting yet, but i liked the where i ended at, and this was long-5 pages long on my docs. so yea  
> Ok: my headconnon for all this will be put in a tumblr post in a little bit-its kind of long and i didnt want this note to be as long as the first one. so please check it out at https://cheshirelives.tumblr.com


End file.
